A Mother's Love
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: My theory of how Layla died


**Hey everybody! I wanted to do this quick one shot to share my theory of how Lucy's mom died and update y'all real quick.**

 **I will say this once. I will finish all my stories, no matter how long it may take. I've been getting a lot of PM's on how I need to hurry up and update and it's gettin old. I know I should be updatin more than I do considerin it's summer but I just don't have the time seein as how I have a job now.**

 **I know a lot of y'all are annoyed and want me to update and I swear to y'all that I will, but please be patient with me. I love all of y'all and I don't want anyone to be annoyed with me.**

 **Alright, on with the oneshot! Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

…

 _Cough_

Layla looked in worry at her five year old daughter. She didn't know what to do, she's tried everything! She's treated her with a cold, the flu, even chicken pox and cancer. But none of the treatments were working.

 _Cough_

Layla started crying. Her daughter had always been a sickly child but she was fine for a few months. It started back up three weeks ago. First were the coughs, then the fever, then the screams of pain...

She just wanted it to stop! She wants her sweet little angel to be happy again. She looked at her Lucy with sadness. Lucy was red faced, shivering, and panting heavily. Layla layed a hand on her daughters forehead and flinched. It's getting worse.

The sicknesses started when Lucy was two. Since then, it's been on and off. But they've never gotten this bad before, only slight fevers and a few coughs. Not to mention she was only sick for three days, not three weeks.

 _Cough cough_

Where was her husband with the doctor!? It's been days since he's left, saying something about how this one has "special abilities" and would take some convincing to drag out to the middle of the country.

As if he could hear her distressed thoughts, he walked in at that moment with a pink haired woman in tow. She had two baskets of various magical elixirs in her hands and a stoic expression.

"Jude!" Layla gasped, tears running down her cheeks. He ran to her and Lucy, looking worriedly at his frail daughter.

"Layla... This is Porlyusica, a healer from Fairy Tail. She's the one I was telling you about," Jude told his crying wife. Layla looked at the healer with desperate eyes.

"Please... help her," she said, looking back at Lucy.

 _Cough cough cough_

Porlyusica walked over to Lucy, Layla and Jude standing aside. The healer put her hand on Lucy's head, a frown gracing her lips not to long after. She pulled a purple colored concoction out of one of the baskets and a needle from the other.

She put some of the purple liquid in a small beaker then grabbed Lucy's hand and quickly pricked her finger. A sleeping Lucy quietly whimpered.

"Shhh," Porlyusica gently said. She squeezed her finger, making the blood fall into the liquid. The healer quietly watched the liquid as small sparks erupted from the beaker. "As I thought," she said, putting the vial down, sparks still flying out of it.

"What?" Layla asked desperately.

"She has too much magic power confined inside her body and it's making her ill. I can make some medicine but it won't be effective forever," Porlyusica said.

"We'll take it! Just _please_... save our daughter... even if it's only for a short while. We'll get different medicine when this one runs out!" Jude said, sounding defeated. Porlyusica sighed and glared slightly at the couple.

"Will you shut up! I was going to make the medicine anyways!" she hissed.

They flinched, "Sorry..." they said.

Sighing again, she quietly said, "Don't be, she is your child after all."

The healer grabbed many vials and started combining them, a pink elixir being made from yellow, blue, green, and red. After she was done, she mixed it and sucked some into an empty syringe, making sure it's exactly measured.

She opened Lucy's mouth and squirted the medicine down her throat to make sure she swallowed. She did, but she gagged and coughed. Layla ran to her daughters bedside and held her hand. Porlyusica set the vial down onto her night stand and turned to Jude.

"Give three milligrams of that to her once a day. When you run out, come to me immediately," she said.

"Right. Thank you so much," Jude said, silent tears streaming down his face. Layla turned to face the healer and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

…

Years passed since Porlyusica came and went. The medicine worked beautifully, keeping her fully healthy. That is, until Lucy turned nine. It was two months after her ninth birthday when she felt it. She was playing in the yard with her doll, Michelle, when she started coughing.

She put her hand over her mouth, coughing into it. When she was done, she pulled her hand away and gasped at what she saw. There was blood coating her hand.

"Mama! Papa!" Lucy cried. Her parents instantly came outside at their daughters distressed call. Lucy felt dizzy. Before she could say another word to her parents, she collapsed.

"Lucy!" Layla shouted. Her and Jude ran faster towards their daughter. Jude picked Lucy up and carried her to her room, Layla trailing behind.

"We need Porlyusica!" Layla cried.

"I'll get her, love. I promise, we'll be back soon," Jude said before he ran through Lucy's doors.

…

Three hours have passed since Jude left for the healer. Three long hours. Lucy's condition escalated in that short time. It was exactly as if she was five again, only worse.

"Ma...ma..." Lucy whimpered before coughing.

"Shh baby. Don't speak, I'm right here," Layla said, stroking Lucy's soft, golden hair. The action made her fall asleep, much to Layla's relief. She needed all the rest she could get. Jude and Porlyusica walked in not to much later.

Layla moved out of the way so the healer could get to her daughter. Porlyusica did the same thing she did four years ago and got the same reaction, only on a much more epic scale.

"The magic in her body is getting stronger. It's too much for her little body to handle. At this rate, she'll fall into a magic-induced coma," Porlyusica softly said, her eyes downcast and sorrowful. Layla cried into her husbands chest, tightly gripping his shirt with trembling hands.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?" Jude asked.

"I'm afraid not this time. The only thing we can do is try to seal the overflow of magic within her but I'm afraid I don't know the exact process of doing that," Porlyusica said.

Layla cried harder as Jude held onto his wife tighter. Lucy fell into a coma seven days later with Layla, Jude, and Porlyusica searching for the way to seal the magic within her body. Even eight months later, they were still searching. Until Layla met an unsuspecting, wise dragon.

It was her turn to leave the mansion and search for Lucy's hope. She was walking through the forest when she saw a flash of red. Curious, she walked towards it. Peaking through the trees, she saw something she never thought she would see.

A dragon.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Especially when the dragon moved and revealed a small boy with pink hair playing next to it. She gasped lightly, her motherly instincts worrying for the child.

She saw the dragon flinch and quickly hid behind the tree she was using for cover.

"Natsu. Go find some food and meet me back here in an hour," the dragons deep, gravely voice growled out.

"OK!" the small boy, Natsu, said with a bright smile on his face. He ran into the opposite direction of where Layla was.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, the dragon growled.

"Come out, human."

Layla froze then took a few tenacious steps out into the clearing. The dragon's eyes bore into hers with such ferocity that it shook Layla to her very core. She stopped when she was a few feet away from the tall beast.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the dragon asked.

"I-I'm Layla. I was on my way to a healers cottage about five miles down the forest path," she said.

"Why?" he asked again.

Gulping, she answered, "To find a way to help my daughter, Lucy. She- she's really sick and we don't know how to help her," she said, tears starting to form. The dragon's intense gaze lingered on her fro a few seconds before it spoke again.

"I am Igneel, the fire dragon. If I may, what is wrong with your child?" Igneel asked.

"She has too much magic power confined in her body. It's gotten worse and now she's in a coma, been in one for eight months now and we have to seal the magic inside or she could die..." Layla answered, more tears running down her cheeks.

Igneel was silent for a moment before he said, "I may know of a spell that can help but there is a downside to it."

Layla instantly looked up, "What is it!? Please! Tell me I beg of you!" she shouted.

"It's a spell that seals magic but over time, as the person it's casted on gets older and more experienced, it will wear off. The magic will eventually come back but your daughter will be more experienced and her body can withstand it," he answered.

"What's the downside?" Layla asked nervously.

"The castors life," he started. Layla froze as he continued, "The spell requires a large amount of magical power so to seal all of one's magic... it will cause severe magic deficiency and more than likely kill you," he finished.

This time it was Layla who was silent. If she cast this spell, she'll die. She'll never get to see her baby grow up, never get to see her get a boyfriend and get married and see her grandchildren...

But if she doesn't do this, Lucy will never have the chance to do any of those things.

"I'll do it! Please teach it to me!" Layla said with a new found confidence and hope.

She came back home to her husband and daughter with a new air to her. All she did was tell him she found a way to set their daughter free, but she wouldn't- no, she couldn't- tell Jude how it was done. She told Jude she had to leave again to acquire this method and that she wouldn't be back for at least a half a month.

All the while, Igneel taught Layla how to perfect the spell. She never knew how Igneel could get rid of Natsu every time they met up, but he did. But their time was limited seeing as how he only set Natsu out for an hour by himself.

But eventually, she mastered it. Of course, she's never used it. But Igneel could tell when she was ready. The last day of her training was when she met him for the first time.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just a wondering passerby," Layla smiled tenderly.

"Oh. So you met my dad!? Isn't he the coolest!?" he shouted excitedly.

Layla laughed, "Yes. Yes he is," she agreed.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! You wanna stay for dinner? I caught it all by myself!" she said proudly.

"You did! That's amazing!" she said, laughing again then looked up at Igneel. He lowly laughed and agreed. Eating with a child again was such a joyous moment for her. She missed the excited chatter and hyperness a child emitted.

So much.

And it saddened her that she couldn't eat with Lucy one last time.

Or play with her...

Tears began to prick her eyes, but be wiped them away before the talking boy leaning against her could notice. Igneel, however, did notice.

"Would you like to stay here? It's dark out and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself out there," Igneel suggested.

"Can you!?" Natsu asked, looking up at her excitedly.

"I suppose," she smiled at the small boy. She looked up at Igneel and mouthed "Thank you" to the giant dragon. He smiled in response. That night, she slept with a protective wing around her and a small boy in her arms.

...

"Are you sure you have to go?" Natsu asked sadly. Layla bent down onto her knees and smiled at him, rubbing his head.

Natsu leaned into her hand as she said, "I'm afraid I do. I loved staying with you two and I wish I could stay longer but I have a long journey ahead of me, one I have to prepare for."

"I was nice meeting you Layla. I wish you the best of luck for your future adventure," Igneel said.

"Thank you both. I'll miss you," Layla said as she got up and started walking away, tears streaming down her face. When she was a good bit away from Igneel and Natsu the tears started coming.

Natsu.

She liked that boy. He was a good one. She hoped Lucy found someone as good as him. If she did, Layla was sure she would instantly accept him as she watched from heaven. She hoped Igneel would stay by his side for as long as he could. They both need each other.

The trek back was long but she made it a week before Lucy's tenth birthday. Her gift was in a bag she had strapped around her waist. It was a blue ribbon, she found it in a passing town and knew instantly Lucy would love it, seeing as how besides pink, blue was her favorite color.

She walked through the front doors and was immediately greeted by her husband.

"I was so worried! That was more than half a month long!" he shouted with worry. Layla went up to him and hugged and kissed him. She smiled.

"I have what we need to help Lucy," she said. He smiled.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Layla pointed to her heart, "In here. It's a spell," she said, "I want to rest for a bit do you mind? Only for a little while," she added.

"Of course my love. You deserve it," Jude said, smiling softly.

Layla went to Lucy's room and layed down next to her, smiling and playing with her hair before falling asleep.

The next day after Layla awoke, Jude suddenly spoke up, "Is it alright with you if I get Porlyusica so she can watch? That way she'll know what to do if she ever finds another person like this?" he asked.

Layla wanted to desperately say no, but she didn't.

"Of course!" she said. Just smiled and immediately went to the train station to fetch the healer.

…

Three days went by before they got back.

"Where were you!" Layla asked, worry clouding her features.

"Porlyusica was working on a patient and couldn't leave. But now that the patient is in better condition, she was able to come," Jude responded.

"So Jude tells me you found a spell to fix Lucy's problem?" Porlyusica wondered.

"Yes," Layla smiled. They walked up to Lucy's room and Layla prepared for the spell.

 _Begone thy magic that swells through veins_

 _Dissipate until thy is deemed strong for thy usage_

 _Magic Seal!_

She repeated the mantra at least ten times until it worked. Concentrated magical energy swirled around Layla and Lucy. Layla could feel her magical energy leave her body in an abundant amount until she was to weak to speak the mantra.

According to Igneel, that was when she would know that the spell worked. Now finally emptied of magic energy, she smiled weakly.

"Now... we just... wait," she said before collapsing.

"LAYLA!" Jude yelled.

…

Lucy stirred and opened her eyes, flinching when they were met with a bright light. After a few more tries, she could fully open them. She heard a beeping sound and looked over curiously. It was a heart monitor.

She followed the cord until she was met with her own arm. Confused, she sat up and pulled the needle from her arm. She got up and walked to her parents room, scared because when she got up, she saw that she was in hospital-like gown.

When she reached her parents room, she opened the doors and looked inside. She didn't see her father but her mother layed in bed, the same kind of heart monitor attached to her that Lucy had just moments ago.

Her mother looked over and smiled weakly at her daughter. She was so happy, she finally woke up. Lucy went to Layla's bedside.

"Mama? What's happening?" Lucy asked worried as she grabbed her mothers hand.

"Look at my baby. I want you to open that drawer right there. I got you a present for your birthday," Layla said. Curious, Lucy did as told. She pulled out a card and a dark blue ribbon.

"I love it!" Lucy exclaimed. Smiling, Layla sat up. Lucy crawled onto the bed and sat down in front of her mother. "Can you please put it in?" she asked.

Laughing softly she said, "Of course baby, anything for you."

She turned Lucy around and tied the ribbon in a small chunk of her hair, creating a small side pony tail. Turning her back around to face a mirror, Lucy's face beamed.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Mama!" Lucy said hugging Layla. Layla smiled and hugged back while breathing in Lucy's scent, smiling now that she was finally holding her child one last time.

"Happy tenth birthday, love," Layla said as her heart monitor beeped faster.

"Mama? What's happening!?" Lucy shouted in worry. Jude then walked through the doors, worried after hearing the heart monitor.

"Lucy..." he said. He ran up to his beautiful wife and daughter and hugged them both. Layla weakly hugged back before the beep turned into a steady ring. Jude looked at the time and calendar to record the unwanted event.

 _July 7, x777_

 _7:07 a.m._

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm so sorry I had to leave you this young. But I would do it again if it meant saving you. I want you to find your happiness and go an plenty of adventures. I want you to have my keys, I hope you'll take good care of them and love them like they should be loved. You are a gentle child so I have absolute faith that you'll be fine. Always remember that I love you and always will, even if I'm no longer hear to tell you. Happy birthday my dear, sweet Lucy. I love you._

 _With Much Love,_

 _Mama_

 ** _So there y'all have it! my theory of how Layla died since I don't believe it had much to do with the dragons, but I may be wrong. I hope y'all liked this depressing story filled with love and sadness! Review so you can let me know what y'all think and if y'all have a different theory, I'd love to hear it! I'd also like to hear other theory's regarding the show!_**

 ** _Until Next Time!_**


End file.
